A Lesson for Life
by Phayte
Summary: Tenchi gets some help venting emotions
1. Late One Night

Disclaimer ok, short and sweet, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!!

* * *

Ryoko awoke suddenly. She sat there a minute, eyes darting around her room, trying to figure out just what exactly had spurred her suddenly awake. Eventually, her keen hearing picked up a sort of clacking noise outside. Curious, she got up and looked out her window, her breath caught in her throat a minute as she watched the figure, moving swiftly in the clearing, brandishing some type of weapon, hitting a target at the other side. For just a minute, Ryoko thought he was actually fighting someone, but when the target didn't move, she was reassured that no new enemy had come to threaten their lives. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ryoko phased down in front the figure who was now panting, staring across the clearing at the unmoving target. She looked at him then at the target. "A worthy opponent, but I don't imagine his offense is very good," she said sarcastically  
  
He shook his head and relaxed, "You're right, he gets boring and predictable at times, but then what do you suggest?" Tenchi was only mildly surprised she hadn't jumped on him and smothered him yet, but he didn't want to jinx it so he stayed quiet.  
  
"Why are you here, and not sleeping, thought you had school tomorrow." Her golden eyes shimmered with sheer curiosity, which only made it all the more difficult for Tenchi to resist her. He laughed coldly at himself, catching her off guard.  
  
"Nope, no school tomorrow, something wrong with a water pipe or something. Seems that place has had bad luck as of late." He shrugged, "I'm just here blowing off some steam from earlier I suppose."  
  
Ryoko was caught by the comment, she looked at the ground, earlier today was one of her and the princess' worst fights yet. She rapidly winced at the memory of the gaping whole in the roof that was in fact, her fault. Just once, Ryoko wished she could resolve her problems without resorting to that, but every single time, that princess just pushed the wrong button with her, be it ridiculous or not.  
  
Her head snapped up at an idea. She grinned at Tenchi who looked shocked in response, 'Oh no, here we go again,' he thought, but instead, she merely sauntered over to him, looked him in the eye and activated her energy foil. He jumped back in response, completely taken off guard.  
  
"Come on, I'm a little more exciting than that doll over there! Let's go for it, just you and me." She winked at him as he tried to figure out what she meant. "I'm gonna help you get all this off your chest." 'Hope the works,' she thought.  
  
Finally, he caught on to what she meant, "B-but Ryoko, I couldn't, it's not?"  
  
"Come on Tenchi, I'm not exactly the picturesque lady, I couldn't honestly care less whether you hit me or not, now come on before dawn! You woke me up, the least you could do is grant this to me." She lunged at him, energy foil out, giving little time for Tenchi to draw his sword.  
  
"Ryoko," he grunted, making an effort to block her blows, "I don't know what brought this on, but?" He was interrupted as she pressed him back, "Imagine this for me, Ayeka, me, fighting over you again, use your emotions to fuel your fighting spirit!"  
  
Tenchi said nothing, but obliged her, he imagined the two fighting once again, a slight rage started to build up in him, frustration, he fought back against her.  
  
Ryoko was now grunting with exertion as the fight began to heat up, still however, she continued her tirade, "Mihoshi has just broken that vase your mother bought your father for their anniversary and now, she's crying and she doesn't even know why." Tenchi fought harder and she fought harder to stay with him. "Washu and her experiments, need I go into more, and Sasami! You're coming in from a hard days work and she's just standing there smiling as if everything's right with the world when you want everyone to feel as if the world has ended. Ryo-ohki's been eating all your carrots again, meaning you have to work even more, and you still have to put up with your father and grandfather!" Ryoko was now on the defensive as a rage driven Tenchi fought against her. Imagining each situation carefully, not leaving out any of the details, he fought out his frustrations. Now, she herself fueled her fight off emotions, hey, if he could do it, so could she.  
  
The fight went on for over an hour, with each sporting nasty cuts and bruises. Ryoko was now floating in the air, she let off a few energy blasts then dove for Tenchi through the smoke. Unfortunately, he caught on and was ready for her, blocking expertly her downward thrust and countering. Unable to block in time, she leapt backwards and charged at him as soon as her feet touched the ground. Tenchi brought up his own Tenchi-ken in time and the two locked swords. Each stared each other right in the eyes, the dawning sun, their surroundings, their very relationship temporarily forgotten as the two warriors stood, locked in combat, completely focused on the battle at hand, or sword rather.  
  
Each, at the same time, used their momentum to push on one-another, and leap backward. The two stood, on opposite ends of the battlefield, looking the other right in the eye. As if rehearsed many times, they each let off a powerful blast of energy. The two balls collided in the center, letting off a mighty explosion, sending each opponent reeling farther backward. Tenchi landed none to gently in the dirt about thirty feet away. Ryoko was thrown into a couple trees and now lay unconscious against one.  
  
Tenchi ambled his way over to her and held her until she came to, he didn't have long to wait. She groaned as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his bloody face smiling down on her. She smiled up at him, "You look pitiful."  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but smile, I could say that same for you."  
  
She grinned and shrugged, then stood up, "Hope you're feeling better though, looks like we missed dawn. I need a bath."  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but smile and shake his head, "Sasami should be just about done with breakfast by now, I guess we should get cleaned up." No sooner had he said it then he was in the men's side of the onsen and he guessed Ryoko was on the woman's. He relaxed, breakfast would certainly be an adventure today. 


	2. While He Was Out

Disclaimer sighs once again, sadly, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, oh well, on with the story:

* * *

Tenchi trudged in the house, feeling somewhat light now. Brutal as it was, the battle had done good for him, he was just surprised that they hadn't woken up the entire household and they weren't on the lawn, begging the two to stop. He just imagined what Ayeka would do, probably encase Ryoko in a force field and practically kill her for daring to touch him. Strangely, with the fight earlier, this thought made him laugh, as cold as it may seem. No, he didn't wish death upon Ryoko, if anything, he owed her his sanity, he just had an easier time with the whole situation now. Unfortunately, the fight had left him with some rather painful bruises, he touched one and winced.  
  
At that time, Ayeka was descending the stairs and noticed him wince. "Something wrong Lord Tenchi?" She had a general sound of concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine Miss Ayeka, just an accident training." Ayeka looked at him confused, training, THIS early, now Yosho was overstepping his boundaries.  
  
Tenchi saw her face go from concern to frustration. Before she got the chance to say anything, Ryoko walked in sporting a wide grin and a might scar running diagonal down the left side of her face. Ayeka gasped, "How on Jurai did you get that???" She opened her mouth as if to say something but before giving the two a chance to get into it, Tenchi ushered them into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
By the end of breakfast, everyone had noticed the mighty scar running the length of Ryoko's face, but no one dared ask. Washu was the first to speak up, addressing both Tenchi and Ryoko, "You two made and unearthly racket this morning, woke me right up from a sound sleep with all your fighting." Everyone looked at them curiously.  
  
Tenchi spoke up, looking down at Ryoko for support and receiving a warm smile, "Well, this morning and I had a sort of training session, nothing too bad, but that's what happened." He said, gesturing toward her scar. "Ryoko, I'd feel so much better if you'd just heal that thing."  
  
She gave him puppy dog eyes, "Oh but Tenchi dear, it's my battle scar, besides, it'll heal on it's own, no need to waste energy." Ryoko was interrupted by a loud snap. Everyone at the table turned toward Ayeka who was clutching the bottom half of a pair of chopsticks, her knuckles were white, and she was glaring daggers at Ryoko. She spoke through clenched teeth "How dare you harm Lord Tenchi." She saw him wince as he stood up which only sent her over the edge. Ayeka stood up, slamming her fists on the table. At the same time, Ryoko stood up, staring her right in the eye. "Why don?t you let Tenchi speak for himself huh? Or are ya too scared he'll say he liked it, that he went along with it and enjoyed it!" With each implication, Ayeka was sent further over the edge till eventually, she took the plunge.  
  
Tenchi stood and tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. She spread her arms wide and surrounded Ryoko with a force field. Ayeka closed her eyes and started chanting something in ancient Jurain slowly getting louder. Tenchi couldn?t help but watch as Ryoko's body went stiff and her eyes glazed over. All of a sudden, Ayeka's eyes flew open and she yelled, "DEPART EVIL DEMON." Ryoko shrieked and her body disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The whole family went still and quiet, nobody even believed their bodies would respond to any command to move.  
  
After a short while, Tenchi was the first to move, he took Ayeka by the shoulders and shook her, "Where is she, what have you done." He screamed in her face. Unfortunately, Ayeka couldn't respond, she just stared dumfounded at his face. Eventually she responded, "It-it worked?"  
  
This only made Tenchi shake her harder, "What worked Ayeka, where is she?" He was now screaming at her. Ayeka looked into his eyes and broke down, "I don?t know what happened, it's a chant, that's supposed to rid the person of demons, nobody knows where they go. It wasn't supposed to work like that!" she cried loudly. Tenchi helped her to the floor then ran outside, to where, he didn't know, but he just had to find her, somehow, someway, he had to find her, and he would.  
  
Ryoko's eyes opened, wherever she was, it certainly was dark, and cold, and wet. Her body seized up, it couldn't possibly be could it? She practically threw her astral form outside and looked around the familiar settings of her former prison. Her form flew through the cave walls and back to her body, which she found she couldn?t move. She let out an ear piercing scream that only she herself could hear.  
  
Tenchi's legs were carrying him somewhere, where he didn't know exactly, all he could think about was getting to her before something else did. He stopped dead in his tracks suddenly as a thought entered his mind, what if she wasn't on earth? Tenchi didn?t even get a chance to dread the thought when his world started to spin, in his very mind, he heard a scream before the ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
Stumbling, he stood back up and carried him, rather unsteadily, up the shrine steps. He took a glimpse at the cave before he ran over and was rudely stopped by a locked gate. Without thinking, he blasted the rusted obstacle and rushed into the cave. When he reached the first chamber, he found his worst nightmare come true. It was sealed, just as it had been when he first set her free.  
  
In one swift motion, Tenchi took out his namesake and sliced the little rock in half. Taking care not to slam his head again, he entered the innermost chamber of the cave and found the same pool he had found before. Not wasting any time, he pulled Ryoko's limp and cold body from the pool and he promptly exited the cave.  
  
The cool autumn wind seemed to be bitter and unforgiving upon the woman in Tenchi's arms. She was unconscious, slightly blue and shivering. Tenchi pulled off his coat and threw it around her. Then, with all his mustered up energy, he sprinted home, ignoring the cramping in his legs, only caring on getting her back and safe.


	3. Something Happened

Without even taking his shoes off, he rushed in the house and called one word before sprinting toward the lab, "WASHU!" However, Washu was already there holding the door for him. Without a second thought or look back, he disappeared into the lab with her and Washu quickly in tow, asking no questions.  
  
Poor Sasami was on the couch, bawling her eyes out, with Mihoshi hugging her closely, "Sh, it's ok little Sami, I'm sure she'll be fine and Washu will take good care of her!" Little did the GP officer know, Sasami wasn't crying for Ryoko now, well, she was sad that this had to happen, but Sasami was really crying for Ryoko and what she just had to endure. Long had the little princess known Ryoko distinctly avoided the cave, through Tsunami, she knew, and through Tsunami, she knew this now. Sasami knew why Ryoko wouldn't sleep at night, it wasn't just because of Tenchi, it was because of her one weakness she would never reveal to anyone, not even Tenchi, no matter how much trust she had for him, she was afraid of the dark, especially being alone. The simple face was, Ryoko couldn't sleep, all because of that cave and the only companion she had, darkness. No matter what, at some point, at some time, everybody needed someone, and that someone hadn't been there for Ryoko when she really needed them. The cave brought her time to look over all her horrible deeds, and now, there was no stopping the nightmares. Now that she was finally freed, and the nightmares followed her. And now, to be shoved back into that cold, dark cave, imprisoned once again, it had to be awful, and Sasami couldn't help but cry for her friend. She also cried for her sister, who was now sitting on a chair, simply staring out the window at the trees blowing in the wind. The littlest princess had known for a long time that her sister was trying to perfect a banishing spell, but when confronted about it, Ayeka had only said she was just reacting out of anger whenever she did it, but this, Sasami knew Ayeka had never meant for it to happen, Ayeka had never done it before, it just kind of happened, and Sasami was hoping she wouldn't be to upset for long.  
  
About an hour later, the door to Washu's door opened and Tenchi walked out and sat by her door, his head down, mumbling something unbearable by the rest of the family. Ayeka immediately came over and started to talk to him.  
  
"Lord Tenchi. . .I'm, I'm terribly sorry, I cannot even say. . ." She hung her head. Tenchi took her chin and lifted it, looking right into her eyes, "Please, don't be, I know it was an accident, just, just a fight that got out of control, but Miss Ayeka, please, I ask that you let me speak for myself, I am able, and will, defend myself against Ryoko whenever I do not wish her intentions. I can stick up for myself, and I ask that you let me, please."  
  
She could only nod, tears coming to her eyes, what would Ryoko say when she awoke. Normally the first princess didn't concern herself with what the demon woman thought but, this was after all, her fault, and somewhere deep down, no matter how different it would ever seem, that demon woman was her closest friend. Ryoko treated her just the way Ayeka had always wanted to be treated, like a normal, average person. For once, Ayeka had to fight hard for something she wanted, and she loved it. For once, when Ayeka threw around her title, Ryoko wouldn't give her what she wanted. Ayeka was no more common that Ryoko herself in that household, and she loved it. But there was still that royal upbringing that told her Ryoko was not a fit person to have her Tenchi, they were both royal, and Ayeka was too scared to let Ryoko get her hands on Tenchi, so they constantly fought for him. She sighed and sat back down on the sofa, eventually falling asleep  
  
Three hours later found Ayeka awakening to a bright sun outside, shining in through a window. She sat up and immediately noticed that she was in a bed, but how did she get here, she thought. It was her own room, in her own bed, under her own covers, but she remembered falling asleep on the couch in the living room. Ayeka quickly glanced at the clock in her room and found it was late in the afternoon, a scraping sound took her attention to the window. Outside she saw someone sweeping the front porch. Ayeka raced down to see this person. By the time she reached the door, the person in question was just about to enter, causing the princess to, unexpectedly, run smack into the hapless person.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Ayeka stood up and offered her hand to help the person up.  
  
Ryoko promptly batted the hand away, "Forget it, I'm fine."  
  
"But Ryoko..."  
  
"Look princess, we both know what happened, the banishing spell, but it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me, believe me, I've been through worse."  
  
"That's no excuse." Ayeka stared at the floor.  
  
Ryoko had to smile slightly at her rival, after all, she had thought that Ryoko had hurt Tenchi, she would probably do the same thing in Ayeka's place, "Listen Ayeka, I wasn't trying to hurt Tenchi, he was going through some hard times and I wanted to help him out. It just so happened that we kinda went a little farther than we'd hoped. You should try and relieve your anger a little more, just not that way got it?" Ryoko threw her arm around Ayeka's shoulder and poked her in the shoulder winking.  
  
Ayeka raised an eyebrow at the space pirate then stuck her nose in the air, "You smell like alcohol." Ayeka walked off, silently giggling to herself.  
  
Ryoko looked confused and smelled herself, "Do not! You bratty princess, least I have the decency to sleep in my own bed rather than on the couch. Who'd have imagined a princess sleeping on a couch!" Ryoko chased after Ayeka taunting her.  
  
"Well, what was all that about you in Washu's lab for hm? And for your information, it was your fault I had slept on the couch. If you weren't so deserving of my pity I would've been in my bed!"  
  
Ryoko gasped laughing haughtily, "Oh your pity huh?" Her rants faded out as the pair walked off in the fading sunlight, completely unaware of where they were off to, simply arguing and walking.  
  
Tenchi watched the two walk off, truly they were best friends, even when he told them which one he had in-fact truly fallen in love with, for the first time, he believed they would comfort their counterpart. Perhaps this would just work out after all, for Ryoko and Ayeka were indeed the best of friends.

* * *

A/N: Ok, not how I planned to end it but it's all good, plus I really wanted to get this done and I figured I'd roll w/the first idea that came to my head so...Plus I like writing about what people wouldn't originally think of, at least I hope this is something. As to the ending, it's up to you who Tenchi chose, you can be a firm believer in R/T or A/T. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!! Ya'll can check out my other fics as well, all under the same author's name. Special Thanks goes out to all who have given me feedback on my fics so far, you guys have really inspired me to keep goin and get better, so thanks a ton!!!!! TTYL!!


End file.
